terrathridfandomcom-20200214-history
The Search for Almaaz
Caravan Wreckage Description "A group of people surround the smoking remains of wagon. A fabulously dressed man signs autographs while two identically dressed men search the wreckage. A kenku bard also helps search." They are the Hard Bards - Johnus, Miguel, Paulo, and Shing! "I'm the one with REAL talent!" "I'm the one who poses the best!" "I'm the handsome one!" Shing! repeats "I'm the handsome one." https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8n2l9nuDmTQ Tribute to the Heroes of Betara Description Outside: "A temple stands in the middle of a circular courtyard. Two tapered, rectangular facades flank a large open doorway at the top of a stairway. The polished marble stone shines in the (sun/moon)light. The stone is not worn, and looks to be constructed in recent history. There are no guests entering and exiting, and passersby pay it no attention. The only sign of activity is a group of frog-children smoking on the steps." Inside: "The doorway opens to a long foyer, and a desk at the end lit only by candlelight. A teenaged man sits at the desk reading a book." The bored teenager will welcome the players to the Tribute to the Heroes of Betara and allow them to enter for 5 sp each. He may mention that they just got the backup power working. If Shing! is with the players, he will act friendly as if to say "hey do you recognize me?" He will not care. Interactions If the players interact with the frog children: "Five frog children dressed in leather sit on the front steps. One has tattoos on his face, one of which reads 'croak' across his throat. Another wears mage-tech goggles and ogles at the female players. A third wears an intense amount of lipstick and blows a gum bubble." Frog names: Croak, Gizmo, Hurley "Hopps" Johnstone, Kermi and Slip If players take the goggles, they will find they are a Davrosian tech called X-Ray Specs. They have two charges remaining and will allow the players to see through one layer of wall. Flume Ride Intro The attendant tells you, "Please keep your hands in the boat at all times, no flash snap cams, and refrain from smoking. Do not break these rules but if there's definitely one to not break it's this one: have fun." He pulls a lever and the boat jerks forward down a tunnel curving to the right. The smell of chemicals in the water fills your nostrils. Ride music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sLA0l5O_FWY To the side of the vehicle, a dapperly dressed automaton moves along with you and begins to speak. "Hello. Thank you for taking this journey with me. I'm Orrick Daffern, creator of this attraction, Tribute to the Heroes of Betara - sponsored by Juiblex. Now, we all know the story of the Heroes of Betara. But I bet you've never seen it told quite like this. So sit back and enjoy the sights, the sounds, and the smells of the most heroic adventure this side of the Aputul River." Shing! The path continues to turn to the right, circling a diorama of a grassy field with a well. An automaton of a kenku standing on top of a pile of enemies poses heroically. "Watch as Shing, the soft spoken kenku defies the will of the evil minions of the Koraxian Brotherhood. Time and time again..." suddenly Shing! jumps out of the boat onto the platform and approaches the facsimile of himself. He poses next to it, looking at you excitedly. The bored teenager's voice sounds over a loudspeaker. "Shing, how many times do you have to be warned? Stay in the boat at all times." Shing! returns to his seat and the boat continues along into a hole in the other side of the chamber. Fistula To the left of the boat, a wheat mill towers over the river. At its base, an articulated automaton of Fistula runs backwards on top of a water wheel. As the boat approaches, the wheel begins to move, a metal arm separates it from the base of the building and it rolls toward cult member automatons. "Fistula the Barbarian was oft known as the muscle of the group. But as is usually the case, there's more than meets the eye. Her tactics in battle were nothing short of brilliant. She once ran down a group of cultists using nothing but this water wheel." As the boat passes on, you see the scene begin to reset. Thel and Trogdor A pit beneath the flume displays a scene surrounded by stone walls - a keep of some sort. Mechanical representations of the Heroes of Betara hold closed double wooden doors while a one armed dragonborn tames a guard drake. "Ah, the taming of Trogdor. Here you see Thel's animal handling skills in action. At the battle of Keep's Keep, all seemed lost until this crafty dragonborn turned an enemy... into a friend. He may be neutral evil, but he sure does have a heart of gold. As we all know, Trogdor went on to be one of the heroes' most loyal... and adorable, companions." Almaaz 'Stop GBBT music here - should be around 3:10. 'https://youtu.be/7fXBKOyAa7w?t=63 Play 'tank firing' a few times: http://soundbible.com/tags-cannon.html The boat enters another chamber - dark and empty above and below. The flume crosses straight across a cavern. Behind the boat to either side, airships suspended from metal beams glide along past you. Cannons fire from each, emitting harmless steam and red light. A humanoid figure launches across the gap from one ship to the other, disappearing behind a facade on the other ship. Sounds of fighting and hitting emit from the ship and a more detailed automaton pops up from beneath the deck. Highly articulated, this figure swings its three shields side to side, deftly fighting off other automated figures. "And last but certainly not least - Almaaz of the Golden Dunes. The tabaxi from an exotic land, and leader of the Heroes of Betara. Originally a sorcerer, Almaaz turned to the way of the monk after being blinded in a harrowing battle with Davros the 7th. Her three shields provide her with untold powers that supplement her already extraordinary abilities." The players all make DC 15 perception checks to recognize Garamond represented as an automaton on Almaaz's ship. The feline face turns to the players and nods before "jumping" back down below deck. The Drop (Remember to fade down and back up) 'Stop previous music and play: 'https://youtu.be/g8L7uvILH7Y?t=1487 The boat continues on through another tunnel. After some time it begins to ascend a lift hill. The light in the tunnel turns blood red, and you begin to smell brimstone. The bright white light at the top of the tunnel casts harsh, eerie shadows on dozens of sculpted demon-like creatures, all reaching up toward maquettes of the heroes. Each hero holds a differently colored, glowing stone. The click click click of the backstop safety mechanisms can hardly be heard over the epic soundtrack. "Perhaps their most well known feat is the pushing back of a great evil, from the space between our worlds using the legendary summoning stones. The search for the stones alone was perilous, not to mention the great personal risk involved in using them. With no options left, Betara looked to the heroes as their only hope. Fistula fell to a warrior's fate, but the others prevailed. Never has the world been saved from this close to the brink of destruction. Never would the world forget." As the boat nears the top of the lift, it comes to a sudden stop just before the drop. A platform extends from a doorway in the wall and attaches to the flume. "And now, the Heroes of Betara need YOU to help them. Depart from this boat into the chamber to your left, and solve the puzzles within. You have but seven minutes to accomplish this monumental task. Good luck!" Shrine music: http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=4IakZtHzBL8 Flume Dungeon Description The doorway leads to a wide rectangular room. In the center is an oddly eschewed, roughly diamond shaped indentation in the floor. A plaque on the floor reads: "Welcome, brave guests. The Heroes of Betara need your help in returning the five lost tiles - one for each of the summoning stones they used to push back The Great Evil." On top of the plaque is a brass, cylindrical object with rings of letters engraved on its surface. Name of the creator: 'O'rrick Daffern Shing! defeated: The Koraxian Brother'h'''ood Fistula's improvised weapon: Water Whe'e'l Thel's alignment: N'e'utral Evil Adorable companion: T'r'ogdor Almaaz's former class: '''S'orcerer Mechanics Give the players the cryptex. The correct answer should be set to: "HEROES" "If you fall, you'll say oof, please be careful on the _ _ _ _!" "Search high and low, if you're able, this one's found under the _ _ _ _ _." "Keep it secret, and don't spoil it, I can be found inside the _ _ _ _ _ _." "This hiding spot may throw you through loops, this one's located near where the cat _ _ _ _ _." "This clue should be a little easier, the last one is hidden within the _ _ _ _ _ _ _." End ride music zipadeedoodah: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7lwKbojix8Q Grand Library Description Outside: “Towering above the surrounding buildings, the Library of Betara reaches high enough to block out the (moon/sun). Every brick is pristinely set, with hardly any gaps or irregularities. Barely visible at the top of the cylindrical tower, statues of winged lions can be seen looking down upon the city. A large wooden door with intricate ironwork design marks the entrance.” https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0zLDAHkPxpc Inside: “The inner lobby of the library is as pristine as the outside. The stonework and tile are expertly laid and polished clean. Three wooden bridges cross a magically glowing azure moat, with water calmly flowing down the geometric channel. The center bridge connects the entryway to the middle of the cavernous room. The other two bridges lead to side passageways. Towering bookcases line the walls, with all their shelf space filled with books both ancient and new. The centerpiece of the room is a large cylindrical structure with a spiraling pathway leading to an overhang on which sits a desk and various furniture.” If players look at sign-in book: “A book with lined pages and names written within.” Hand players the list of names. If players search Almaaz's desk: Surface: A map of the world, a picture of Almaaz and the other Heroes of Betara, a list of chores needing done around the library, and a seal with her symbol. Locked drawer: DC14 lockpicking: Almaaz's note. "The drawer on the other side of the desk is forced open and empty." Locked chest: DC18 lockpicking: Ring of Elemental Fisting - when worn, the user gains the ability to use any type of damage they like with an unarmed strike. 3 Charges per long rest. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OCPQD4sD8F8 If players find the secret room: "A nearly empty room materializes in front of you. Inside, solid, dark grey stone forms the walls, floor and ceiling as a single shape - no visible stones or bricks. At the far edge of the room, a skeleton and some debris lie on the floor."